


Our Girl

by lilyxxxooo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, OTP Feels, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxxxooo/pseuds/lilyxxxooo
Summary: Dan and Phils daughter rings Dan up, crying. He goes to pick her up from school and comfort ensures.Genre: fluff





	Our Girl

Dan groaned and stretched his long limbs, hearing the crack and pop of his muscles as he moved them.

"Getting old," Dan grumbled, remembering what Phil had said to him after Dan had hit him in the face whilst stretching one morning. He reached for his phone and answered it, the blaring ring tone irritating a headache he could feel coming on.

"Hello?"

"Pa," his 9 year old daughter, Emily, sobbed down the phone.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and ignoring the protesting cracks of his joints.

"They stole my lunch and called me- bad words," she cried hysterically. They'd gotten Emily a phone for this as she'd been bullied -but not this majorly- for a month or so. They didn't know it had gotten so bad

"Who's they, sweetheart?" he said, putting her on speaker as he stood up to get dressed, struggling into his obnoxiously tight skinny jeans and a black shirt.

"I don't know, they're not in my year. They're older," she told him.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll be there soon. You stand at reception and I'll come and get you."

"Thank-you, pa."

Dan hung up and grabbed his keys and phone, running out of the house and down the street. Luckily, he and Phil had made the smart decision to move right near a school before they adopted Emily so that they could get to her quickly and they knew that she'd be safer if she had to go to school on her own one morning.

Dan arrived at the school within ten minutes and made his way to reception where Emily was sat on one of the chairs on the other side of the door. Dan had to hold back tears of his own when he saw his daughter. He wished he could stop all of this for her.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the woman at the reception asked, pushing thick-rimmed glasses back up her nose and shuffling papers.

"I'm Emily Howell-Lester's father?"

"Ah, I see. You know, we don't usually let children out of school if they don't have a doctors appointment and if they're not ill."

"She has a mental illness," Dan said, trying to remain calm.

"That's not on her records?"

"Yes, well. It only started a few months ago when she had her school work thrown in mud and trampled on. When she was called every single name under the sun. When she was verbally abused when her classmates found out she had two dads," he said, standing up at his full height. This is why Phil usually dealt with stuff like this.

"Oh, I apologise Mr. Howell-Lester," she said, going to get Emily.

When Emily saw him she ran into his arms, sobbing loudly into his shoulder. Dan's arms wrapped around her tightly, a hand on the back of her head and the other on her back.

"You're okay, sweetheart. You're okay," he whispered, kissing her head. She shook violently in his arms. He pulled back and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Baby, you're okay. I'm here and you won't be coming back here, okay? Let's get home. Daddy will be home soon," he said gently, picking his little girl up in his arms. He carried her home, wishing he could protect her from the whole world. Wishing he could curse at the people who hurt her.

They entered the house and Dan lay her down on the couch, putting big hero six into the DVD player and kissing her forehead. He went to get her some pyjamas and ring Phil.

"Hi, babe," Phil answered, the sound of the tube filling the phone.

"Hey, we need to talk..." And so he explained everything. Phil was fuming by the end of it, ready to walk into the school and rip the heads of the teachers who let it happen.

"It's okay, my love, we won't be sending her back there. We'll look after her. We could get some tutors in for private home schooling," Dan suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. I just can't stand the thought of anyone hurting her."

"I know...me neither," he said sadly. "But she's watching Big hero six on the couch and Im just going to get her wrapped up and she should be okay."

"Okay," Phil sighed. "I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you, too"  
***  
Dan had gotten Emily fed and in her pyjamas and they were now snuggled together on the couch. Emily on his knee, her head tucked into his neck and thumb in her mouth. They were tucked up in blankets and Dan kept placing small kisses to Emilys head and whispering that he loved her.

True to his word, Phil returned home pretty quickly. He took his coat and shoes off and changed into something comfier before making his way into Dan and Emily. He kissed Dan softly first and then bent down so he was eye level with Emily.

"Hi, lovely," he whispered, moving a strand of hair away from her face. Emily reached her arms out, Phil engulfing her in one of his famous hugs. The hug that had secured Dan in his future. He held her so tightly he was scared he was going to break her tiny frame. She was his and Dan's pride and joy and it was heartbreaking for them. He kissed her head and then climbed onto the couch with Dan, pulling Emily in-between them.

"How about me and pa ring the education board tomorrow morning so we can get you out of that school?" Phil said quietly. Emily nodded, tears pricking her eyes at the overwhelming love she was feeling for her two fathers.

"And we'll ask about a home schooling tutor so you don't have to go through this again," Dan added.

"I love you both," Emily whispered.

"We love you more."

***  
That night, Dan and Phil tucked Emily into bed and wished her a good night. Afterwards, Phil went straight to bed but Dan decided to stay up and edit.

It had been 3 hours now and Dan still hadn't gotten into bed and Phil couldn't sleep. He padded his way to the living room where Dan was editing, tired eyes following movement on the screen.

"Daniel."  
Dan jumped at the sudden use of his full name.

"Hmm?"

"Come to bed," Phil whined.

"Not now, love."

"You're tired and I can't sleep."

"Now now," Dan snapped, pulling his headphones on and blocking Phil out.

"Who's the bully now?" Phil said loud enough for him to hear, slamming the door shut and going to make sure they hadn't woken Emily up. When he was sure she was fast asleep, Phil left Emily's room and went back to theirs and climbed in. He felt a bit foolish and like he'd overreacted about the 'Dan not being in bed' thing, but he was worried. Phil was in a restless half-awake, half-asleep thing and couldn't get out of it. He heard Dan turning the light off and coming down the hall and he held his breath as they're bedroom door opened. Dan pulled his clothes off and then climbed into bed, also laying still for a few moments. He then rolled over and slung an arm around Phil's waist.

"What are you doing?" Phil said.

"Silently apologising," Dan replied. Phil turned round so that he was facing Dan, shaking his arm off as he went. Phil reached a hand up to run over Dan's cheek and then jaw, his thumb over Dan's lips. He studied Dan's tired eyes.

"It's okay, my love," he said quietly, moving closer to kiss him. It wasn't innocent or slow but it was needed. Dan ended up sitting on Phil's thighs. Their left hands joined together by Phil's head and Dan's right in his hair and then Phil's right on Dan's hip.

They exchanged an "I love you" and then Dan laid his head on Phil's chest as Phil pulled the blankets over them.

"You know, I've never loved you less then I did when we were teenagers. Of course, it was hard when we got Emily but I never failed to love you just as much, if not more. God, teenagers seems so long ago. I loved you so much, still do, I just didn't imagine any of this," Phil whispered. Dan pulled his head up, his cheeks were damp from the guilt of snapping at Phil, and the intimate make out session and now this.

"You're my whole world, always have been. We just have to share with our daughter now," Dan smiled, kissing Phil's chin before resting his head back down.

"We'll always make room for our daughter. Always."


End file.
